narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Frayten/Tobi One Piece
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Tobi known by his Mask Alias Neto is the strategist of the Straw Hat Pirate he join the Luffy crew in an intent to use them for his purposed Tobi was working for World Government at an young age and serve as an assassin in CP9 but accuse by the leader of the Government of false crime and became wanted and their by he plan gaining the Position of Shichibukai and use an Public Persona to manipulate the Straw Hat so he could be pardon by the goverment but he became attach to Luffy crew and shock how different Luffy and Hayate is from other Pirate later choose to remain with them Appearance In his First Appearance he wear Orange Mask he had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair.he wear an black high collar shirt and an wear long, black cloaks and an high chin collar through the most the series until Enies lobby arc he change into an high collar shirt and long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt and stop wear his Mask after it was broken to piece the unmask Tobi is shown to have lost his left eye and shown to have one scar on his eye. Personality When Tobi first join the crew he portray himself to be an go happy luck idiot who lack intelligence and often do idiotic action he often lighten the mood the crew and often serve as comic relief character and this Persona that Tobi use was able to fool the entire crew.The real Tobi is calm collective and focus individual and very cunning. Tobi have personnel view that pirate are selfish and greedy people who think only treasure and themselves but When he saw that Luffy and Hayate were different and were shock how both of them would care for other then treasure after showing his true personality he became more open to other and was consider their well being Power and Abillities Tobi was consider the weakest member of the straw hat but in reality he is an highly skill and well train assassin sucessfully defeat many opponent Physical Strength Tobi had high immense physical strength and stamina he is proficient in hand to hand combat as easily defeat and killed many pirate Rokushiki As a Former Member of CP9 he has complete mastery of Rokushiki having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan which use on against a Priest during the Skypiea Arc Devil Fruit Tobi ate the Jiku Jiku no Mi an Paramecia which he can teleport anything to an space dimension including himself and can teleport to an different location he been in Tobi use his space dimension to carry most of his weapon he can also use it teleport his ally to safety how he perform it is with his eye or hand Tobi Devil Fruit power is similar to an Logia such as having the ability to become "intangibility" and was superior to an Logia intangibility because he could also go through people or object the weakness of this fruit that if a person touch Tobi before he make himself intangibility then any person we be able to hit him Weapon Tobi is proficient with many weapon such as rife swords. his trademark weapon is a gunbai and an fiber wire which he use to assassinate many of his targets Tobi has excellent marksmanship as he quickly took out several marine in a matter of second and shoot at a very long distance Relationship Before the crew Know his True Personality Tobi usual annoy most member of Straw Hat with the Go Lucky Happy Persona only Robin knew his True Personality Crew Monkey D Luffy Tobi got along well with Luffy when he was using his Happy Go Lucky Persona but with his True Personality he often disdain by Luffy lack of Intelligence however like Robin he was able to cope with most Bizarre situation Date Hayate Chen Saizo Roronoa Zoro Nami Magnes Usopp Sanji Ayasato Yuuri Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Tobi first met Robin when they were in their early teen Tobi originally plan on killing her to take the bounty on her head but decide to spare her after learning that they share an similar past when they met again when they were with the Straw Hat Crew Robin recognize Tobi and unmask his False persona Tobi warned that he would kill her if she told the any Straw Hat his secret which Robin promise she won't. Both Tobi and Robin share an mature relationship since their share similar past the two become much closer after the Enies Lobby Arc Mimi Nene Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Blog posts